In gaming systems there is a strong demand for eliminating cumbersome and restrictive cables and replacing these cables with a wireless communication system that provides interactivity between a game console and a variety of peripheral devices. Some of the peripheral devices are relatively smart devices that have the capacity to communicate both data and voice over wireless links. However, certain peripheral devices such as a wireless headset for example, have limited communication capabilities for interacting with the game console. The limited communication capabilities are designed into these so-called dumb peripherals for a variety of reasons. Two amongst such reasons include minimizing cost and minimizing package size.
Typically, a wireless headset is an audio device designed to reproduce sound signals and is therefore designed primarily with audio band communications in mind. However, in certain applications it may be discovered at a later date that some desirable product features require transferring data signals between the headset and the game console in addition to the audio signals. One option for implementing such additional features would be to replace existing headsets and/or game consoles. However, as can be appreciated, this solution can turn out to be very expensive.